the_lost_chronicles_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelos
Physical Appearance 'Un-Armoured' Angelos stands at about average high for an adult dwarf, He has a muscular build from years of working hard in mines but dose not lack his own little pot belly from years of drinking and meaty foods. His hair is a light red and is the length of half his body, it is usually tied up into a ponytail and braided with a gold tie, his beard is thick and well groomed covering half his face and stretches down his body braided in two with two gold ties holding them in place. He has recently adapted to when out of his armour walking around shirtless to feel the cool breeze and show off his body, He has a polished unknown skull strapped to his right shoulder which he states is to remind him that death is always lurking behind him somewhere ready to strike. His leg plates and boots are made of a light plate armour made for durability and easy movement. 'Armoured' Angelos is rarely seen without his power armour, it is his pride and joy and the combination of all his blacksmithing and tech skills into one beautiful piece of equipment. The primary of the armour is made of pure tritanium melted to make for strong defence and mobility. The armour has several pieces of tech within it and a complex system of electronics for various different components that each have their own purpose. The armour has a few personalised symbols made by himself and Jameson as they have progressively made alterations and modifications. The name engraved into each piece of the armour is Honour Guard, to symbolise its purpose as it was created to help Angelos defend the people of serenity 'Injuries' Burns: Above his stomach it is slightly noticeable that there are several burn marks and singed skin, this extends to the bottom of his right beard braid were the hair is noticeably blacked and the gold tie is burnt slightly dulled from the gold of the other braid. Scar: He has a dark black scar mostly covered by his beard braid on his chest right were his heart is. It is a deep and clean cut that he will never forget that has left an everlasting mark. Internal Damage: When the roof of the plantation mine crashed down he suffered internal damage from the rocks crushing him, this damage was later repaired by Hok in some unknown machine but some light scarring still remains. Personality Angelos has a friendly demeanour as is welcoming to most people he meets when he's not being as sarcastic as he possibly can be without stepping over the lines, unless he is in a good mood then who knows, it is a wonder if he is being serious or just drunk, sometimes sarcastically drunk. 'Ship's' He is a captain at heart and loves nothing more than to be on his ship flying across the sky looking down at the world below him, usually drunk and with his ships guns pointed at somebody he has pissed off, he is very protective of his ship's in ways some people would not consider natural, but as he says what happens in the lower decks of his ship stays there. The Ethereal: This was his first ship rebuilt from the wreckage of the Oceans Eye, the first ship he became the captain of when he started his career that will always have a special place for him. This seaship is desgined to be hevily armored with long range weapons and a large cargo hold used to carry the various pieces of tech and schematics he aquires across the sea. She is captained by Angelos' long time friend and ally known only as Captain Wolf The Ethereal's Son: The second ship he aquired was an airship designed to support the Ethereal with specialized weapons designed to target specific systems on a ship to weaken it. This has been designed with medium armor and multiple weapons with a light cargo hold and higher crew compliment for easier deployment of boarding partys. He is captained by Angelos' apprentice who has been studying under him for a few years, dispite her title she tends to prefer the crew just call her Ellie. The Ethereal's Daughter: Angelos bet to win this ship in a card game with a mage, a bet he ended up loosing but after discovering the game was rigged he later tracked down the mage killing him and slaughtering his crew, he took the ship as due reward for his troubles. Another airship she was designed to compliment the other two matching medium armor for durability but still able to hold a good speed, and a compliment of defferent weapons designed for hit and run attacks made to hit hard in short bursts. This was Angelos' personal ship that he captained himself, remaining unknown to the world outside of his crew he is known as Captain Redbeard. This is the ship Angelos flew into the rift and was ultimately destroyed in the process but later rebuilt once he re-established himself and had a secure place to build it at the plantation. 'Upgrades' Hidden Hold: A secured cargo hold built into the ship it is the most heavily reinforced place on the ship, this was later constructed for an unknown purpose and was designed to survive even in the event of the ships total destruction, no member of the crew only the other Captains knew of the hold contents and its location. Redesigned Interior: The second version of the ship was built with a smaller crew sleeping area but better designed to accommodate each member due to less of the original crew surviving the trip into the rift and Angelos not taking on new hands being slightly distrusting of the people of the rift with his ship. Skyhooks: Angelos entrusted his friend Kev to build onto the ship a series of skyhooks allowing the ship to carry large payloads and vehicles across the rift. 'Job' When it comes to his job with the SPD he likes to joke around and have fun but there are few things in his life he takes more seriously than his job of protecting the people, he sees his position as something that is going to put him in the face of death more than he would like but next to his own survivability the defence of the people of serenity is his top priority and he will stop at nothing to make sure they are protected from the evils of the island. Even with him butting heads with Vel on multiple occasions and disagreeing with her on multiple topics they seamed to find a common ground, after her moving into a permanent goverment position she promoted Angelos to Chief of the Serenity Police Department. 'Wargear' He prides himself on his blacksmithing skills and strives to always have the top of the line weaponry, tools and armour, he will work tirelessly at taking an already great tool and doing anything he possibly can to improve its strength, durability, efficiency or anything else he can think of, his gear load out will seam to always be changing and looking different as he continues on a never ending quest to have the best possible gear he can that will keep him alive. 'Tech' Most people would say he has an unhealthy relationship with technology and they would be right, if it comes to his own prism work that he has spent almost his entire life studying or any piece tech he believes could be valuable to him in improving his own tech, bringing him more knowledge about tech, a piece of tech he dose not understand and can study or even if it is just shinny enough he will do everything in his power to acquire this tech by any means possible and once he has it be it new or his own he will protect it with his life. He went on to establish a facility designed around his experiments and designs for his own tech known as Echo Base, the facility had multiple wings dedicated to different areas of tech he was working on. Relationships 'Kev' The famous smuggler captain, Kev has allowed Angelos to room at the inn when he first arrived in The Rift. Angelos has heard stories of his ship The Revenant and views Kev as a fellow sailor and an ally, they became good friends and Angelos even built his house and ship at the plantation, when his projects needed to take him elsewhere kev introduced him to Ft Star, a small site in the jungle that their little crew made into a strong defensive fort and mining operation which he has come to know as a second home, when the mines dried up this later became a site of an unknown project of Angelos' that he entrusted Kev with a complement of highly trained and well equipped guards to watch over that to this day nobody outside their group is allowed anywere near. 'Jameson' Angelos considers Jameson his big mechanical brother that will occasionally let him ride on his shoulders, they are both miners, metal workers and sailors which makes them the perfect team when it comes to a detailed sophisticated projects of Jameson and the big crazy ones of Angelos', they are partners in business and both have the mindset that there is always a way to get around or make a new deal to make them more money and if there is any possible way they could have haggled, threatened or beaten more money out of a potential buyer and they did not see it they were doing something wrong, between their love of their work and a good fight they make a perfect business team and when they stand side by side in battle they are a deadly force to be reckoned with. The two worked together on many projects in their time in the rift including the large expansion of the plantation mines which spanned across the whole island and echo base were Jameson could work on his mettalurgic projects and Angelos his prism research. 'Angelos's Beard' When Angelos gets very drunk he will tell you the amazing story of his beard. He will say that it is a well hidden secret among dwarves that people often wonder about, why dose a dwarfs beard twitch, and why will some dwarves refer to their beard as a separate person. The story he will tell is that when a dwarf begins growing his beard he will go through a big change in his life and this is when he finds his true beard, for a dwarfs beard is more than just a mess of hairs it is a living creature, a creature that is drawn to a dwarves beard when it first begins to grow and develops a symbiotic relationship with the dwarf feeding off what his beard is made of and all the extra food that falls into it. The name of this creature is unknown but the dwarf and the creature live together as one for the rest of their life, the only representation of the creature anyone could ever see is when a dwarfs beard twitches in what can only be described as an emotional twitch depending on the situation they are both in. This is why some dwarves will look down on and shun a dwarf that has no beard for this act would have killed the innocent creature that a bearded dwarf will care for a protect with their lives and would have lost a part of themselves and are no longer a true dwarf. Although this is one of the many random stories Angelos will tell when he is drunk that no one will ever know if true, he will be so serious about it, go into so much detail and how he would defend his beard at all costs that it will always leave you looking at his beard and wondering, could it be true? 'V.I.C' Angelos was facinated by V.I.C dispite their encounters, her abilities and intelect were unlike anything he had ever seen and he was determained to study her. After discovering her base and learning that she had an archive and had been gathering mass amounts of information Angelos figured he had hit the goldmine to learn about her and what she knows. Dispite "someone" in his opinion foolishly destroying the archive he stuck around to recover what he could, this led to the door locking behind him and V.I.C appearing to him personally, they had a brief conversation before she began her attack on him launching fireballs, he managed to hold on until the other were able to free him but he took from this encounter something she said that has stuck in head ever since, that somehow she knows about his future. Another encounter they had was his first real sighting of her combat abilities, Angelos and Kyzan were chasing Vel and happend upon V.I.C on the dam above Serenity, after they gave the two gave the wrong response she attacked with some form of emp pulse that dazzed and partially blinded him, he drew his weapon but she was soon upon him and with a series of blinding strikes knocked him off the edge of the dam and down the mountain, by the time he got back up to the location she left shortly after. Another encounter was after a number of events in the city a group had gathered in Vel's office to discuss the situation and mid conversation one of the V.I.C tentacles burst into the room forming a blade and stabbing Angelos in the chest and another hitting him in the head, in his confusion he could not acknowledge his friends trying to help fearing he was still under attack and ran, the blade was later removed and his wounds patched up. Angelos keeps this blade at hand studying it to learn more about V.I.C but stating that one day he will return the favour and drive it into her cold metalic heart if she has one. Dispite her multiple attacks and attempts on his life his curiosity always gets the better of him when it comes to V.I.C, leading to him still wanting to study her and learning what she knows of his future. 'Angelos' Crew' The surviving crew of the Ethereal's Daughter that came into the rift with Angelos are some of his oldest friends and ally's and hold unwavering loyalty to their captain, before and after the destruction of his ship they will follow him to the end of the world and back. '''Cena and Terra A.K.A The voice's of the ship: '''Cena and Terra are two dwarven comunications experts that control, work on and repair the ships radio and communications systems. They both have happy go lucky attitudes being very chatty and love to regail the crew with stories they hear from travelers they meet along their journeys. They are always talking over the ships internal radio making jokes and sarcastic comments about what ever they can regarding the current situation, people or places. Always on the radio talking its said they never sleep and are always out there listening, this came to them being know as the Voice's of the Ethereal. '''Talon A.K.A Mr Smiles: '''Talon is a human who was originally part of a pirate crew that came to blows with the Ethereals crew, being his first day on their ship they foolishly attacked and were defeated, Talon was one of the crew taken prisoner the rest were either killed or sold but he was kept around due to his unbelievable skill and understanding of ships engins and systems, he became a part of the crew has what Angelos would call a less than enthusiastic veiw on life, he tends to spend his time alone in the ships engin room and is rather unsociable when it comes to the rest of the crew, when in battle he would be seen sitting casually behind cover in the battle blind firing with little care for his own life, stating that if he is ment to fall here he will. Dispite his unhappy attitude Angelos keeps him around due to his skills and in the joke he will one day get him to cheer up and smile, the fact that he never dose got him his nickname. '''Ivor A.KA The Jolly Chef: '''Ivor is a chubby elf that Angelos discribes as the happiest person on atlas. He spends his day cooking in the ships kitchen or interacting with the crew, he is always on the lookout for new recipes from all over the land to perfect his own creations and make something to keep the spirits and moral of the crew high. Alongside his skills in the fine arts of beautifully crafted meals he has a wide knowledge of plants and herbs that he uses mostly for cooking but also have a variety of healing properties or could be used in the creation of many diffrent kinds of poisions that are as he calls them, his happy little leaves that make the enemys of the Ethereal fall happily but unwillingly into an eternal sleepy time. He dose not tend to follow the crew into battle but he cares for the crew greatly and upon seeing one of them hurt will crush the skulls of their enemys with a large mace/meat tenderizer called Molly. '''Lilly Serheart the Fifth A.K.A The walking dictionary: '''Lilly is a smooth talking well educated high born that not many of the crew know what exactly she dose, but what ever it is she dose it with style, she is always very well dressed and speaks with as Angelos says big words he is sure sometimes she is making up on the spot sometimes. She has most contact with Angelos as they spend alot of time working on projects and has a hand in every piece of technology they find and studies and documents it. She has a wide knowledge of the history of atlas and often sets the ship on course for its next discovery. Her main jobs include her work as a historian and archaeologist trying to find out about old tech that could further their goals and has a working knowledge of most tech they come across that she studies for Angelos. She is more of a academic than a combatant and thus dose not participate in fighting very much but dose have a special modified pistol she keeps on her person at all times, when in a situations were she must participate in combat she tends to leave it to/hide behind 47. '''KX-472 A.K.A The Walking Gun: '''KX-472 mostly called X or 47 serves as a bodyguard and assistant to Lilly Serheart. Little is known about the forge and its origins but it has been established that X has been with Lilly since she was a little girl, very protective over her he was clearly designed as a combat unit designed and retrofitted with heavy armor, modified targeting systems and a vast knowledge of a wide range of weaponry. Serving mostly as a bodyguard to Lilly he is always with her and always has his weapons loaded and ready for anything that would see to bring her harm. When not waiting for something to shoot he assists her with menial taks such as carrying, fetching, putting together and repairing their tech and equipment. He speaks with a robotic voice and some may even say has somewhat of a personality, showing like and dislike for certain weapons, people or places and making the occasional joke every now and again. Seeing the relationship between X and Lilly has made Angelos very trusting of the forge and very interested in their creation and wonders what they could achieve were they a free race, he considers X a valuable member of the crew and is treated no different from any flesh and blood crewman. Powers and Abilities Wide array of knowledge of prism tech Master melee weapon and armorsmith Airship crafting, repairing and piloting skills Vulnerabilities Alcohol: Angelos' love of drink has gotten him into more trouble than he can remember, between this and other less than legal substances it takes him away from reality and into a blind daze. Short Temper: When angered he has been known to make rash decisions that have gotten him into more trouble than he can handle. Love of Technology: Angelos' will go out of his way, sometimes putting himself at great risk or getting into very bad situations if it means he has any chance of acquiring new tech. History Angelos was born in Cionath an underground Theran kingdom in Lycia, he spent much of his young life growing up there learning mining and blacksmithing from his father and the ways of prism tech from his mother, all other important things such as beer and fighting he learned from his brother. The lure and possibility of adventure of the topside world always interested him so when he was old enough he planned to travel the land and see what the world had to offer. He traveled west to a port town were he began working as a shipwrights apprentice, with what he had already learned from his mother about prism tech he took a keep interested in airship design with the dream of one day building his own. When the chance to travel with his teacher by sea and see the world came up he took it up and left the small town he lived in. Moving from port to port he loved the life of the travelling merchant/crafter he perfected his skills taking odd jobs as they spent their time in each town. When their ship came under attack by pirates Angelos' took up arms and with the rest of the surviving crew took the ship back for their own. Little is known of Angelos' life before he came to the rift as all official records claim he became a privateer but after a few contracts went off the radar taking his ship and crew with him. A few scattered reports occasionally came in about a Theran ship captain by the name of Captain Redbeard but the news was inconclusive and never good. At some point in his travels he came up against a ship that reports indicated was only a merchant ship he was meeting to trade with, upon arrival he was met with gunfire and his ships took a defensive position and fought back against their attackers, they were eventually out numbered when more enemy ships arrived and Angelos ordered his ships to retreat, he used his own ship to draw off the attackers from his other ships but his ship was damaged in the process. The damage to his ship was more than he expected and any chance of navigating a way back to port was not an option, with his ship being the fastest of his three he kept ahead of his attackers buying himself time to get some repairs done, flying blind into the open sea he eventually ended up caught up in the supernatural storm that surrounds the rift, despite all attempts to turn back his ship was caught up in the storm and torn apart. Angelos managed to make it to the shore of an island and spotted the lights of a town in the distance, seeing this as his chance to recover and find the rest of his crew he headed into the town he would come to know as Serenity thus beginning his life in the rift. Quotes When introduced as Angelos: I believe there should be a captain in there somewere Trivia Angelos being more commonly a human name he was named after his fathers best friend, a human merchant who came to Cionath to trade and ended up moving there permanently, he became good friends with Azram and during a mining trip they came under attack and he saved Azrams life in the battle and carried him miles to medical assistance, when Azram asked how he could ever repay he friend he said i am sure you will find a way, when his second son was born he honored his friend by naming his son after him. Order is a long standing family name known in Cionath for its members always having been in the Cionath Military, as far back as the family line can be traced there has always been one member in the family in a generation that has joined the Cionath military and proved themselves with honour, they are known for their quote "Our family will always stand with Cionath and bring Order to Chaos". Angelos' father was part of a long standing history in his family and joined the Cionath military, he was part of this for most of his young life but left when he sustained a severe injury to his leg resulting in him retiring and needing a piece of tech his wife made to able him to walk again. After leaving the military he went on to start his own blacksmithing shop. Angelos' brother was an adept miner and blacksmith but always had a taste for battle and wanted to prove himself to his father, following family tradition he was the member of his generation to join the Cionath Military proving himself a valuable soldier, when Angelos last saw him he had been promoted and took command of his own squad and as far as he known is still part of the military. Angelos always carries a picture of his family with him with a message on the back from his mother "If you are ever lost and do not know what to do, always do the thing that would make me proud of you" Angelos believes there is a plant on the moon that could make the finest beer the world has ever know, but is saddened by the fact he will never get to it. Maybe one of the only things Angelos is a little shy about (Unless he is drunk) is that he has a beautiful singing voice. Category:Characters